


tell me no secrets

by adorkable



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: Сантьяго, Уилл, Бенни, вечер с пивом.
Relationships: Santiago "Pope" Garcia/William "Ironhead" Miller
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	tell me no secrets

**Author's Note:**

> МОЕМУ ЛЮБИМОМУ ДОГГО ОФКОС <3
> 
> на заявку:  
> Бенни узнаёт что Сантьяго и Уилл уже несколько лет вместе. как получится! может ему Кетфиш сказал ваще случайно за пивом.

Поворот на кухню стал для Бенни настоящей преградой. Строго говоря, не сам поворот, а то, что он услышал, приблизившись к нему:

— Прекрати, — это сказал Сантьяго.

Он заскочил к ним пару дней назад и состроил эти свои глаза кота в сапогах. Бенни никогда не был против компании Санти, как и Уилл, так что, да, Гарсиа остался пожить у них.  
Расписание у него было неудобным для общения днём, так что втроём они собирались лишь по вечерам.  
В последний вечер (в тот самый, когда Бенни застыл у поворота на кухню), Уилл устроил им пир. Китайская еда на вынос, пиво с лаймом, которое он сам ненавидел, но обожал Бенни.  
Гарсиа половину вечера травил несусветные байки, в половину из которых Бенни не верил, хотя очень хотелось. По хитрому взгляду брата становилось быстро понятно, когда стоило поржать вместе с Сантьяго, а когда лишь улыбнуться и сделать себе заметку в голове — такую историю можно без зазрения совести рассказать в попытке подцепить девчонку.  
Уилл все фальшивые нотки Сантьяго распознавал быстрее, чем те были исполнены.  
Ну, почти.  
А вот Бенни — у него выходило с трудом. И, как оказалось, фальшивые ноты даже в исполнении своего брата он по какой-то причине пропускал и принимал за чистое исполнение.

— Это что, приказ? — спросил Уилл.

Уилл находился за стенкой. Вместе с Сантьяго они как-то незаметно слились из поля зрения Бенни. Он-то сообразил не сразу — разморило после жаркого дня, сытного ужина и после уже (какого?) пятого или даже шестого пива.  
Даже в таком состоянии Бенни заставил себя притормозить. Он был почти уверен, что в любой момент должна была зазвучать включенная вода.   
Но они ели из коробок, мыть было нечего. Все бутылки заботливо выстроились в ряд возле полупустого стола.  
Так что они там...

— Мне напомнить, что мы не одни?  
— Он мне голову отгрызет или тебе?  
— Почему голову?  
— Не знаю. Руку, ногу, задницу? Почему ты переживаешь?  
— Он твой брат.  
— Я упускаю всю логику.  
— Да, — голос Сантьяго сорвался, раздался шорох, один сердитый удар. Без силы, звучал он даже как-то обречённо.  
— Потому что её нет, правда?

Бенни усмехнулся. Стыд не затопил его. Тем более, раз уж Уиллу не было стыдно, то и Бенни остался спокоен. Спокоен и немного рад?  
Он вернулся за стол, развалился за ним и уже оттуда крикнул:

— Притащите мне пива.  
— Сейчас, — ответил Уилл и рассмеялся. Сантьяго ему не вторил.

Через добрую минуту и три рекламных ролика (телевизор Бенни включил без звука) они вернулись.  
Уилл смотрел на Бенни невероятно хитрым взглядом. На губах ухмылка. На щеках румянец.  
Сантьяго сел рядом с Бенни, но выглядел при этом смутно недовольным, даже губы поджал.

— Держи, — Уилл отдал брату открытую бутылку.  
— Ну, может, в карты? — Бенни начал ковырять этикетку, даже не сделав глоток.  
— В карты? — удивился Сантьяго.  
— Да, на желание.  
— О-о, — Уилл заржал, сложил руки на груди и задорно посмотрел на Сантьяго.  
— И какие же желания у нашего Бенни? — Сантьяго повернулся к нему лицом. На шее у него виднелся след, и Бенни бы не заметил, если бы так усердно не грел уши у кухни.  
— Сыграй, узнаешь, — он глотнул пива, стараясь не рассмеяться.

В ту же секунду появилось ощущение, что Уилл всё понял и собирался подыграть брату.

— Ладно, давай, — Сантьяго облизал губы и закивал, как болванчик.

Сантьяго проиграл.  
Сантьяго рассказал про них с Уиллом.  
Уилл во время рассказа придерживал голову рукой, будто боялся, что та либо лопнет, либо отвалится под тяжестью взгляда Санти.  
Сантьяго проиграл ещё два раза подряд прежде чем понял, что карты были краплёными, а Уилл ему ни черта не сказал.


End file.
